Twas the Twilight of Christmas
by Morine123
Summary: A flashback of Edward spending Christmas with Elizabeth and Edward Masen. And a present view of the Cullen's Christmas.


Elizabeth Masen made a pumpkin pie for Christmas breakfast every year. While pumpkins were more suitable for the fall weather, she knew that both her husband and son loved this desert. So two days before Christmas, she bought all the ingredients she needed to make a fresh pie on the morning of Christmas.

Edward Senior was the one who paid for the presents. Elizabeth would always go out and buy them on the weekend when "the boys" were having some bonding time. Edward Junior was only four years old and did not start any school yet. So during the week Elizabeth would spend all of her hours in the day playing with Edward. She loved the quality time she had with her son, but knew that he often missed his father. This left the weekends open to the male bonding time.

While Edward was sleeping, his parents would always talk about what presents to get him. The list he wrote to "Santa Claus" contained a lot of very interesting presents. But alas, these presents were not exactly in their budget. They wanted to give their son everything, but a giant boat was a little unattainable.

It was the eve of Christmas and Edward Sr. was still working hard at work. He had to work overtime, making him unable to come to dinner. Edward Jr. Wasn't too upset about not seeing his father on the eve of Christmas, but that was only because of all the distractions his mother had for him.

They had a "special" dinner together. It was only special because instead of eating at the dinner table, they ate in the living room and stringed popcorn around the tree. Edward spent more time _eating_ the popcorn than he did stringing it, but he had fun and didn't think about his working father nonetheless.

They finished stringing the popcorn around the tree and started on the sugar cookies for Santa Claus. Elizabeth let Edward Jr. lick the spoon and eat one of the cookies. He licked the spoon willingly, but refused to eat the cookie. He said that if he did eat the cookies, Santa wouldn't give him any of the presents he wanted. He also said that he was good all year, and didn't want to make it on Santa's naughty list.

Elizabeth just smiled and kissed her son's forehead.

"Why don't you get ready for bed and then we'll light the fireplace and read a little?"

He nodded his head and dashed up the stairs. Elizabeth just shook her head and smiled at her son's enthusiasm.

She started cleaning up all of the popcorn from the living room and the crumbs left behind from dinner. It wasn't too difficult to clean up, it only took a few moments. The sugar cookies weren't too difficult to make- so there wasn't too much of a mess in the kitchen.

She was just about finished with the dishes when Edward Jr. ran into the kitchen in his little button down pajamas. He ran up to his mother and held her captive by hugging her two legs together.

"Why don't you pick out a book for me to read to you and I'll be there in a few minutes?"

He nodded his head and went back up the stairs. Elizabeth finished cleaning up the kitchen and headed back into the living room. She lit up the fireplace so that the house was warmer than it was before. The sun was almost done setting, so the extra light wasn't so bad either.

Edward walked- slowly this time- towards Elizabeth who was sitting on the couch with a blanket next to her. He climbed onto the couch and sat comfortably in her lap. She wrapped the blanket around herself and her son and opened the picture book that he chose. She read the book to him in a quiet, soporific tone.

Within minutes Edward was fast asleep in his mothers arms. She closed the book and put it on the nightstand beside them. When she stood up, the blanket fell back down on the couch. Edward shivered and huddled closer to Elizabeth as she carried him up the stairs.

His bedroom door was already open, so she swiftly walked into the cold room and set him in his bed. She pulled the blankets around his body so that he would not be cold during the night. She kissed his forehead gently and closed the door on her way out.

Approximately twenty minutes later the front door opened and closed. Edward Sr. had a tired look on his face, but there was not much he could do about it. He was just happy that he had the next day off.

Elizabeth put her cup of tea down to welcome her husband home. He put his jacket and scarf on the coat rack and took his shoes off by the door. He smiled once he saw Elizabeth walk towards him.

"How's Edward?"

She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "Sleeping. We had a special dinner in the living area and put the stringed popcorn on the Christmas tree. Then we made cookies for Santa Claus and read. After that he fell asleep."

He wrapped his arms around his wife and rested his head on her own. "Was he upset that I wasn't there?"

Elizabeth let out a small sigh. "I don't think that he was. Edward…don't worry about it."

He shook his head. "I barely ever see my son anymore."

"It's alright. You two always have the weekends! And it's not forever. I keep him busy enough. Now come on, lets put the presents under the tree and get some rest."

Edward Sr. nodded his head in defeat as they made their way to the closet that Edward Jr. was not allowed to open. A little while later, the tree had presents galore underneath it. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth fell asleep within minutes of going to bed.

--

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up."

Edward Jr. jumped up and down on his parents' bed enthusiastically. Edward Sr. rolled onto his chest, trying to get a bit more sleep. Elizabeth on the other hand got up, causing Edward Jr. to stop jumping.

"Okay, Mommy's up. Lets let Daddy sleep for a little bit longer."

Edward Jr. jumped out of bed and started running down the stairs. Edward Sr. mumbled a "thank you" and Elizabeth kissed his cheek before putting a robe on and running down the stairs to follow her son.

He was already sitting next to the tree with a wrapped box in his hands. "Look mommy! Santa came and brought us present!"

Elizabeth smiled and kissed her son's forehead. She then dashed into the kitchen to start making some tea for herself and her husband.

She heard Edward's little running steps into the kitchen. He climbed onto a stool beside a kitchen counter and smiled widely at his mother. "Santa ate _all_ of the cookies and drank the milk!"

Elizabeth nodded her head, smiling. She remembered last night how her and Edward Sr. ate the cookies and drank the milk happily.

"Did he now? I guess they were yummy."

Edward Jr. smiled. "You know why they were so yummy?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she started pouring some milk into a glass for Edward Jr. "Because we made them?"

"Nope. Because they were made with love."

Elizabeth smiled and gave the glass of milk to Edward. He was just finished with the glass of milk when Edward Sr. walked down the stairs. He put the glass down on the table and got off the stool. He ran towards his father, and upon arriving at his destination, he was picked up.

"Daddy!"

Edward Sr. smiled tiredly. "There's my little boy. Did you sleep well?"

Edward Jr. nodded his head and whispered in his ear. "Santa came last night. He brought presents."

"Did he really?"

Edward Jr. nodded his head. "Yep."

"Well then maybe we should open them don't you think?"

Edward Jr. nodded his head enthusiastically. He looked at his wife, who was looking at them both with a smile on her face. She nodded her head towards them and finished making the tea. Edward Sr. carried his son into the living room.

"Which one do you want to open first?"

Edward Jr. –of course- chose the biggest one there. A few minutes later, Elizabeth came into the room and handed Edward Sr. the cup of hot tea. He kissed his wife's cheek as she sat down on the couch next to them.

"I see you chose the biggest one."

He nodded his head. "Can I open it?"

"Of course."

--

Ten minutes later, all of the presents were opened- except for one. The last present was meant for Elizabeth.

Edward Jr. got copious gifts, most of them toys to play with. His favorite was the toy boat that floated in water. But he did enjoy the train set that he opened first.

Edward Sr. got a few knitted sweaters and a few books as well. He wasn't expecting _anything_ that Christmas, so he was overjoyed with what he got.

Elizabeth didn't expect to get a present from her husband, but was pleasantly surprised when Edward Sr. took out a small, wrapped box from underneath the Christmas tree.

A wide smile covered her face as she opened the box. Edward Jr. halted his playing when he saw the shiny necklace being taken out of the box.

"Edward, it's beautiful."

She leaned over to kiss her husband. Edward Jr.'s face scrunched up, he always thought that his parents' kissing was gross, but he chose not to say anything.

"I'm glad that you like it. Here, let me put it on you."

She turned around so that he could clip the emerald stoned necklace to her neck.

Edward Jr. sat on Elizabeth's lap and started playing with the necklace. "It's so pretty. Did Santa get it for you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No honey. Daddy got it for me. Don't you like it?"

Edward Jr. nodded his head quickly. He crawled out of her lap and continued playing with the toys.

The rest of the day was spent making and eating pumpkin pie. It was also spent playing with toys and dancing. Not to mention piano playing and making a snowman in the front yard.

Everyone helped to make a big dinner for the entire family. It was filled with various foods and delicious deserts that were only made on Christmas.

But the night slowly came and it was time for Edward Jr. to go to sleep. Both Elizabeth and Edward Sr. kissed his forehead and tucked him into bed that night. Once they did this, they closed his door and headed into their bedroom.

"Thank you for the necklace, it really is beautiful."

Edward Sr. wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Anything for my wife."

She smiled, but her face turned into a serious one a little while later. "Is this why you've been working so much?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Edward! I told you that you didn't have to get me anything this year. Especially not something this expensive."

She was about to take the necklace off, but he stopped her. "I wanted to get you something nice. I just wanted to treat my loving wife. That is all. Besides, it's only a few more weeks and then everything will be back to normal."

She sighed in defeat, her husband always loved to spoil her, but money was running a tad bit short lately.

"It is beautiful. Thank you."

Edward Sr. kissed her temples gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

--

_2009_

"Mommy?"

Bella was just about to walk out of the room when her daughter called for her. "Yes honey? What is it?"

"Can I stay up and meet Santa Claus?"

Bella smiled at her daughter. "If you're awake then Santa Claus won't come."

Renesme frowned. "But what if I can't fall asleep?"

Bella walked back towards the bed. Renesme sat up a little bit with her pink teddy bear in her arms. "I think that if you lie back down and count sheep that you'll fall asleep in no time."

Renesme let out a cute little yawn and put her head back on the pillow. "I'll try. Goodnight mommy, I love you."

Bella smiled. "I love you too."

Bella closed the door and walked down the hallway quietly. In the room next to Renesme was Jacob, who was also sound asleep. He decided to spend Christmas morning with the Cullens and Christmas night with his father. So he slept over. He was in the house so much, that he had his own bedroom, which was decorated and everything.

Bella walked down the stairs only to hear the muffled conversation going on between Emmett and Jasper.

"But you were Santa Claus last year."

"Yes Emmett, and I was very good at it."

Bella rounded the corner to find Jasper and Emmett standing and having a very silent conversation with each other. She spotted Edward sitting on the sofa witnessing their conversation with an amused expression on his face.

Bella walked over to him and sat on his lap. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist and his shin rested on her left shoulder. "They've been going on like this ever since you and Nessie went upstairs."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you be Santa this year?"

Edward shook his head. "She'll know that it's me. It's better if Jasper of Emmett does it."

Bella nodded her head as she watched the two guys quibble. Alice and Rosalie were putting some finishing touches up on the tree. There were some parts that weren't filled with tinsel enough yet. Esme and Carlisle were beginning to put presents under the Christmas tree, most of them were for Renesme, but there were presents for everyone.

Edward kept his main present for Bella in his pocket. He wanted to give it to her at night, when nobody else was around. Occasionally he would touch the small box in his pocket when Bella wasn't around, but he guessed that Bella already knew that he was hiding something.

Throughout their marriage the longest they had been apart was probably a day. And this was only because sometimes there were girls only days, and sometimes there were boy only days. Although Bella and Edward did enjoy being with the rest of their family, they weren't the same when not in each other's presence.

Everyone said that they spent so much time together that they both had only one distinguished smell. If Bella was in one room and Edward in another, one could not tell who was who just by smell.

Emmett and Jasper were just about to wrestle to solve the problem when Esme stopped them. "Oh hush you too. There will always be next year. Jasper, since you did it last year, let Emmett have this year. You can have next year okay?"

"But what if she's too old then?"

Esme shook her head. "She won't be. Now stop fighting and help us with the presents."

Jasper sighed in defeat as Emmett did a little dance. They then went to help with the presents.

--

"Jake, Jake, Jake! Wake up! Jake, wake up!"

Jacob rolled around in bed and let out a big yawn. "What is it Nessie?"

She started jumping on the bed, causing Jacob to get up faster. He groaned as he realized that she had also opened the blinds.

"Jake, come on. It's Christmas."

He rolled over so that he was once again lying on his stomach. "Why don't you wake Bella up?"

She let out a small giggle and stopped her jumping. "She doesn't sleep silly. Please Jake?"

Jacob rolled over once again, he could never say no when she said "please". Renesme's smile appeared on her face when she saw Jacob's tired smile. He gave her a tight hug and she giggled into his chest. "Come on Jake. We need to open presents. And then Santa might come like he did last year! Do you think Santa will come again?"

Jacob sat up and stretched his long arms. "Probably. Now come on, lets make sure that everyone is up and about so that we can open our presents!"

Renesme jumped out of bed and started dragging Jacob by his left hand towards the door. It was quite an amusing sight, a tiny little girl dragging Jacob who was over five times her height.

Renesme stomped all the way downstairs. When they finally got to the living room, she found the Christmas tree filled with copious presents. She let out a small gasp and then looked up at Jacob.

Jacob smiled back at her and sat down next to the tree. She crawled into his lap quietly and looked at all of the shiny wrapped boxes.

"Santa came!"

Jacob smiled. "Yep. But I don't think that we should open any presents until everyone is here alright?"

Renesme nodded her head and sat patiently in Jacob's lap. He looked at the kitchen and longed for something to eat, and perhaps some coffee, but he didn't want to leave Renesme all alone and he thought it was cute how anxious she was.

A few minutes later Renesme got impatient and decided to yell out. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Within a few seconds Edward and Bella were in the living room looking at their daughter. Bella had a silk robe on, which she was clutching to her chest. Edward was wearing a pair of sweatpants, but no shirt.

Bella was the first one to talk. "Are you alright?"

Renesme nodded her head and started giggling. "You two look funny."

Jacob was trying to hide his smirk at the newlywed's appearance. Bella clutched her robe closer to her chest as Edward tried to straighten out his hair a bit. Bella looked down and was sure that she would have been blushing if she still had the ability to do so.

"We're just going to um…get the rest of the family and then we'll open presents okay sweetheart?"

Renesme nodded her head and tried to keep her giggles in. Jacob didn't hesitate to yell. "Don't forget to put some clothes on!"

Edward and Bella glared at him and then ran back up the stairs at vampire speed.

A few minutes later, they came back down stairs along with everyone else- minus Emmett of course. Renesme was too excited to notice the missing family member. "Can I open my presents now?"

Edward smiled and nodded his head. "Of course you can."

Renesme crawled out of Jacob's lap and chose the closest present with her name on it. Everyone had taken their spots around the living room and watched as she opened her first present. It was a play dinosaur, the exact one that was on her wish list.

She smiled and gasped and then let out a small whisper. "Thank you Santa."

The presents were coming and coming, most for Renesme, but everyone had their opening of presents as well. Bella took a lot of pictures of everyone, most of Renesme. Jacob made a pretty necklace for Renesme, but not one too delicate. He put it across her neck and in response he got a tiny peck on the cheek. Edward was a little upset and overprotective of this move, but he chose not to say anything because Renesme was happy and that's what mattered most.

There were still a few presents under the Christmas tree when there was a knock on the door. Renesme kept playing with her dinosaur as Edward opened the door to a fattened, bearded Santa Claus.

"Ho ho ho!"

Renesme stopped playing with her toys and ran up to "Santa".

"Santa! You came back."

Emmett smiled and picked his niece up. "Of course I came back. I had to see my favorite little girl."

Renesme blushed and started playing with his beard. She didn't pull too hard so that she ripped it off, but just played with it a little.

"Did you like your presents Nessie?"

She smiled widely and nodded her head. "Yes. Thank you for the dinosaur. I've named him Mr. Dino. He's my best friend. Besides Jake that is. Oh no Santa. We forgot to put cookies and milk out last night!"

"It's alright," Emmett patted his stomach, "I'm thinking about cutting out sugar from my diet anyways. Santa needs to look for Mrs. Claus."

Emmett winked at Rosalie who just rolled her eyes.

Renesme was put down and then she dragged "Santa" over to the Christmas tree. "Do you want to play with me?"

Emmett smiled and nodded his head. "Of course."

The rest of the day was spent playing with toys, watching Christmas movies, and singing Christmas carols. By evening it was snowing once again and everyone had a big snow fight. Emmett finally showed himself in the afternoon a little while after "Santa" left. Renesme was upset that he missed the appearance, but Emmett told her that he saw him on his way out.

They didn't go to church like most people do on Christmas, and they didn't have big meals or big parties. But everyone was happy. Jacob left just before the sun was setting. Renesme didn't want him to leave, and he almost stayed because of that but thought against it. He kissed her forehead and told her that he would call in the morning.

A few hours after Jacob left, Renesme fell asleep in Edward's arms. Edward carried her up the stairs with Bella following him.

They tucked her into bed and put her pink teddy bear and Mr. Dino beside her. She snuggled into the teddy bear and threw an arm around the dinosaur.

Bella turned the lights off and Edward shut the door behind them. Bella was about to turn into their bedroom when Edward stopped her. "Wait, I have another present for you."

"Edward…"

She started to remonstrate, but Edward cut her off. "Come on, it's a little far, but if we run we'll get there in no time."

Edward put a coat around both her and his own shoulders, even though they both didn't need it. They bid farewell to the family and took off into the forest.

It was snowing harder now, but that only made everything seem more beautiful. Edward stopped running, which caused Bella to stop as well. They both climbed up into a tree, which overlooked an entire village, which was covered in snow. Edward sat down on the thickest branch and Bella leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful."

He kissed her hairline and took out the box from his pocket. Bella gave him a skeptical look, but opened it anyways. She found a beautiful emerald necklace. "Oh Edward…"

"It was my mother's. My dad gave it to her one Christmas when I was little. I don't really remember much of my childhood, but I do remember how much my mom loved that necklace. She always made pumpkin pie on Christmas, that I remember. And my dad always played with my and my toys. Christmas was always my favorite holiday."

Bella smiled. "Mine too."

Edward leaned down and gave Bella a passionate kiss. "I love you."

She kissed him back with just as much passion. "I love you too."

They sat on that tree until the town's bell rung, signaling that Christmas was over.

THE END


End file.
